super_good_feelingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Fanmail
r: então pessoal o negocio é o seguinte vamos todos morrer. eve: que noticia animadora. c: eu já disse pare com essa besteira. r: é real voce viu oque aconteceu. c: aquilo foi só uma concidencia e nada mais, (damesma forma que eu jogo esse cigarro aqui ele cai o carro que vem atras escorrega e bate naquele caminhão de gasolina em seguida ele explode e causa um consgestionamento gigante sal: espero que eles estejam bem. vou te mostrar que sou dono do propio destino ele tira as mãos do volante e o carro começa a quase bater em outros carros (todos gritam carteiro para, para carteiro.) eles passam perto de um carteiro e o carteiro diz: mas eu não estou fazendo nada. c: eu disse para vocês nada aconteceu. eu sou o dono do meu próprio destino e morro quando quiser. o u destino do meu dono ( me desculpem tive que falar algo sem sentido e aleatorio) (o carro para na linha do trem) eve: tá bom carteiro você já mostrou oque queria, agora vamos sair daqui. (carter tenta ligar o carro mas ele não pega então ) r: carter não brinca esta vindo um trem. c: não estou brincando, o carro não quer pegar. eles conseguem sair mas billy b: conseguimos sair não podemos é perder a cabeça (o trem passa em um pedaço do carro e corta a cabeça do bille.) r:billy não , billy você é meu melhor amigo. c: então é verdade a morte que nos matar. eu sinto muito pelo seu amigo. droga sou idiota. (r caminha para longe do carteiro) r: eu disse para você talvez agora você queira me escutar. c:e dificil quando voce está escutando uma musica muito legal no fone. eve:idiota. c:oque? poli: você viu já é dois mortos que estavam naquele vooou. polis: oque você acha que isso, acha que é o menino da premo.. poli: estou começando desconfiar que ele matou a professora e seu melhor amigo só para que todos acreditem que é amorte que esta vindo atrás de todo mundo. porque assim sua historia da premonição fica sendo verdadeira. polis: enão nos vamos pegalo. poli: sim , o baile de formatura dos meninos é amanha com certeza o nosso menininho da premo.. vai atacar mais um de seus amigos, quando ele atacar a gente pega ele. pols: você é tão inteligente . polis esta sem camisa dançando mas poli olha pra ele e ele muda rapido. poli:porque você esta sem camisa? polis:tava calor ai eu tirei. c: bom estamos aqui, espero que não aconteça nada. um cara qualquer passou e falo, eu já quero que aconteça. sal:quem é voce? cara: um cara aliatorio que fala bobagems. r: eu acho dificil ,eu estou com medo. e: r não tenha medo nós estamos aqui, ainda somos seus amigos. c: sim, estamos aqui e se preciso for vamos desafiar a morte. r: agora eu entendo porque os amigos é uma das coisas mais inportantes da vida, tudo bem vamos lá. quero que saibam que cnão sobrevivemos quero dizer que vocês foram os melhores amigos que tive até hoje. c: e pensar que a pouco tempo a gente era inimigo. agora que comecei a conhecelo melhor até que um cara legal. di: ei vocÊ arume aquili ali, bom esta ficando tudo muito bom , eu sou o diretor dessa escola e stou prestes a aposentar , ouve uma epoca que essa escola era um reduto bem inportante todos estudavam e eram bem educados. hoje em dia tudo mundou niguem respeita nada muros pinxados professores serial killers. mais antes que essa escola acabe eu irei formar a esperança da nação a ultima leva dos alunos inteligentes e profesores inteligentes. ei voce cuide de tudo em quanto vou a toalheite. (uma neblina se forma e se torna uma mulher) r: é a morte ela veio pessoalmente nos matar. m: olá, estavá procurando vocês c: não seja por isso, eu posso me perder rapidinho. r: carteiro, não lembra do que falamos iremos , se preciso for lutaremos com a morte. c; é que o medo me fez esquecer,(gostaria de esquecer isso) m: calma, vai ficar tudo bem e além do mais vocês podem escolher como morrer. mortos por min ou assasinados por min. e:nossa são tantas opições que não consigo me decidir. m:não inporta vou acabar com tudo agora ela tira a lamina e tenta matalos lo: e agora o memonto que todos esperqavam lof:sim a escolha da rainha do baile.rumflei os tambores. lo: e a rainha do baile da escola... e do ano de ... é . lo:lof: a morte. as luzes vão para a morte que estava prestes a matar. m: eu ? mas eu nem me escrevi em nada. lo:venha até o palco receber a coroa. losf:e não estamos falando de uma mulher idosa. lo olha para ele com rosto estranho lof:o que? é so pro pessoal não confundi.(ficar sabendo) m: hoho,hoho, eu quero agradecer a todos, mamae eu consegui. eu ia matar aquelas pessoas ali do fundo do salão mais agora estou disposta aperdoalos. (alguem joga uma lata de tina na cabeça dela ela fica toda suja de sangue) e: droga ela tinha nos perdoado, que coisa horrivel quem faria uma coisa horrivel dessa. c: quemserá ne (carte segurando uma corda e suando muito) a morte estoura o bolda e grita furiosa. m: perdoa nada agora vou matar todos vocês. r: gente vamos sair daqui, ali por aquela janela.(carteir e r pulam a janela, e abri a porta do outro lado) e:não seria melhor sair pela porta. ele envoca uma grande energia e começa matar todos esmagado com mesas ferros e eletrocutados. r:agora que todos morreram vou atras daqueles meninos.( a morte se vai) (o diretor sai do banheiro feliz) d: (então queridos alunos vamos festezar como se fosse seus ultimo dia de vida) oque ouve aqui? só enquanto eu fui no banheiro tudo isso aconteceu? ainda bem que eu estava no banheiro. r:gente o que vamos fazer agora? c:não sei mas não podemos voltar para lá. e: é mais temos que fazer alguma coisa, até porque ele deve estar indo atras da gente agora. r: então teremos que lutar. c:lutar com a morte? (r para e todos param depois dele) r:eu não tenho medo, lenbra do que você falou que iremos lutar com a morte até a morte então não podemos recuar,vocÊ mesmo disse eu decido se vou morrer ou não. c: oque esta acontecendo na cidade que fumaça estranha será aquela. e:a morte está destruindo toda a cidade, veja a fumaça esta vindo na nossa direção. r:pode vim o pau vai quebrar. (a morte surge na estrada andando lentamente) m:se preparem porque vão morrer. (ela usa o poder e levita uma placa de transito que perfura carteiro) r:carteiro? c:droga, nem tivem nem chance. (r tenta da um soco na morte que bate nele com um carro jogando na arvore e prensando ele com o carro.) e: é facil para você lutar usando poderes, quero ver nós bater sem usar. m:você que sabe. (morte bate em eve com muitos golpes e eve cai) r: droga, se continuarmos assim vamos morrer. c:ele está certo a situação não esta nada boa, (e consegue da um soco) agora melhorou(e toma um chute da morte) piorou de novo(e bate)melhoru , piorou,melhorou, ha já chega.(a morte derrupa e definitivamente) m:agora chega vou matalos de uma vez. samorte mata sal esmagado por gelo.eveé jogada na arvore e prensada. carter morrer perfurado por uma placa. agora estão todos morto trabalho comcluido. a morte desaparece. sal: podem levantar ela já foi. carter: ideia brilhante de fingir de morto, só um cacnhorro covarde como voce pensaria em algum assim. sal:nao sei se agradeço ou fico nervoso. eve: oque vão fazer agora. sal: eu sei oque vou fazer vou ficar ao seu lado.carter: cuidado . umcarro atropela sal mas carter o salva então o salva mas eve é acertada. carter: mas esse negocio de morte não tinha acabado. sal: de você me salvar começou tudo denovo. carter:então quem é o proximo na lista da morte. ocarro bateu na arvore que caiu em cima do carter. morte: vocês não podem enganar a morte, mas pode enganar o o fgtf, o padeiro o leiteiro. o proffessor e blalablalblalbla.